bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinken Hakkyōken (Spirit)
| image = | english = The Divine Sword, Sword of Eight Mirrors | kanji =神剣·八鏡剣 | race = Zanpakutō Spirit | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 105lbs | shinuchi = | bankai ='Hakkyō no Tenchi' | yukai = | resurrección = | meikai = | master = Ise Clan (Overall) Sukuna Kawahiru (Current) | type = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Shinken Hakkyōken (神剣•八鏡剣, Divine Sword, Eight Mirror Sword; Viz "Divine Eight Mirror Sword"), is the manifested spirit of the Ise Clan's ; a tool used in their Shinto Rituals and Rites. This sword is considered a great treasure of the Soul Society and loosing it or discarding it is a crime punishable by death. The sword has been called by many names over it's existence including God Killer (神殺人者, Kami satsujin-sha). It's current wielder being Sukuna Kawahiru, the head of the Ise Clan. Personality Appearance History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure: Self Manifestation: Due to her long existence, Shinken Hakkyōken is able to manifest her spirit into a physical form at will. This allows for her to quickly assist her current wielder during battle. She is also able to release her shikai without need for her wielder's command whilst in her Zanpakutō form. Along with that she is able to manifest herself in the form of a large nekomata comprised completely of deep blue flames. Whilst manifested like this, she is able to fire energy blasts of immense destructive power as well as create and control blue flames. Genius-Level Intellect: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Immense Speed: Shunpo Expert: Hakuda Combatant: Kidō Master: Zanpakutō At any time, Shinken Hakkyōken can summon her sealed Zanpkutō form, though this form has never actually been seen by any other than her current and past wielders as she is in a constant release state, as well as her Shikai. Her Shikai takes the form of an ornate medium-sized bladeless sword with a flat end. Its "blade" is decorated with four inlaid diamond mirrors, resembling the design commonly found on the wrapped hilt of a katana, and its forte possesses a tassel on either side. Instead of a tsuba, there is a ornate band guard covering an inch of the blade with tassels hanging from either side of it. The handle of Shinken Hakkyōken is only somewhat shorter than the "blade", and possesses two tassels attached to the ring at its end. It's "blade's" edges are rounded instead of sharp, making the weapon appear to be a folly of some inane blacksmith. Shikai Special Ability: The power of this Zanpakutō is one that makes it nearly useless against "mortal" enemies or enemies that hold an average or slightly above average power, but extremely lethal against enemies considered to be gods or anything close to it. Shinken Hakkyoken's power is the ability to take the power of a god into itself and disperse it into eight directions. The sword is able to reflect the power of a godly opponent back unto them, appearing as a bright glow that envelopes the entire weapon. The sword reflects any attacks aimed towards it's wielder back towards it's origin at full strength. When the sword is used to attack in place of defending, it turns the power within the opponent against them, dispersing their very being where the "blade" connected. Because of this ability, the sword has been harrowed as a God Killer, and is a sacred weapon of the Soul Society. :*'Dengen o Hakudatsu' (電源を剥奪; Japanese for "Stripped of Power", Viz. "To be Stripped of Power"): In Progress... *'Bankai:' Hakkyō no Tenchi (八鏡の天地, "Eight Mirrors of Heaven and Earth"): Not Yet Revealed... Trivia